


4. Slow Hands

by brokxnharry



Series: Teen Wolf Challenge (Niall Horan Album) [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Has Feelings, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Angst, Good Chris Argent, Happy Ending, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Misunderstandings, Non-Graphic Smut, Song: Slow Hands (Niall Horan), Songfic, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Worried Derek Hale, derek and stiles kiss a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokxnharry/pseuds/brokxnharry
Summary: Derek thinks that Stiles is ashamed of being with him. Stiles shows him he isn't. Not at all.





	4. Slow Hands

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, the gif used isn't my own, so credits to its owner. Enjoy!

Stiles smelled like dirt, like he'd been buried under something that he couldn't quite shake yet. He smelled like dried blood. His own, and other people's too. He smelled like tiredness, like a type of ache that Derek couldn't take away, no matter how desperately he wanted to. He felt like he wanted nothing more.

Chris was whining about having to clean up after yet another mess they caused, this time, fighting a pack attempting to take over the Hale territory. Most of them scurried, but they got one, and they were taking him back to the station, since technically, he vandalized their property and broke in, among a few other charges that would be dropped since they were all werewolves and no evidence of any physical assault would stay on them long enough to prove the fight that had taken place. Some time in a cell should be enough to drive him away for good though, which was what they all wanted.

" You okay?" Derek leaned in, whispered, his hands holding onto the cuffs holding the werewolf's arms behind his back. Stiles' frown deepened like he had to think about it, a tired sigh falling past his lips.

" Yeah. I'm good." Derek's eyebrows formed into something like distress, when he realized he didn't know how to navigate this. He didn't know how to handle Stiles when he was like this, and they were what they were to one another, and when no one else knew what that actually was.

" Did I tell you how hot you look right now?" That got a snort out of Stiles, his features softening. Derek wanted to pat himself on the back, for doing something **_so_** right.

" Do I now?" Stiles questioned, moving closer to Derek, brushing against his side. Derek nodded, his grin matching Stiles'.

" In all my muddy, bloody, watery glory?"

" Yeah. In all of that." Derek wondered if Stiles got it, if he truly understood how Derek felt about him. Derek didn't think he could, even if he really tried to. Sometimes, Derek couldn't quite believe it himself.  

" You're crazy." Stiles shook his head, a tint of something appearing across his cheeks, clear even through all the layers of dirt.

" About you."

" So corny, oh my **_God_**." Stiles went to pinch Derek's side, Derek caught his hands, almost brought them to his lips, but Stiles started side eying Chris, to make sure he wasn't paying attention to them, make sure he couldn't see, and all the need and ache and lust that were filling up Derek's chest, seemed to die down, fade away. Stiles pulled away when Derek started letting go, took a step or two away from Derek, wanting to ask for forgiveness, for the collapse he could see in Derek's features, so deeply rooted it looked like it'd reached his soul.

" When is this going to end? Haven't I suffered enough?" The werewolf – Tony – groaned, giving Derek something else to focus on.

" We're almost there." Chris noted, unaware of the heart pieces getting scattered around him.

" Not what I'm talking about. You can't smell them?"

" Smell what?" Tony looked between Stiles and Derek, like it was so painfully obvious.

" Humans are so oblivious." He commented, his eyes still on Derek and Stiles like he could see all the ways they were unraveling, like he knew everything that was going on because it was printed on their faces. Derek wanted to slap that knowing look off his face.

" What's going on here? Am I missing something?" Chris questioned, his steps slowing like he was catching on.

" Nothing. Can you take it from here?" Derek said, looking straight at Chris and nowhere else. He didn't know how to look at Stiles without unfolding, and Stiles seemed to want nothing less than a public proclamation of agonized love.

" Uh, sure, but I thought you wanted to brief the sheriff yourself."

" You can do it. I'm going to take Stiles to get him checked over and then I'm going home." Derek handed Tony over, his hands almost reaching out to grab Stiles' arm, but he formed them into fists and kept them by his side instead.

" You can wait and I can drive you wherever, we can – "

" No, thanks. We'll walk." Derek nodded in Chris' general direction, didn’t wait for a response, before he walked the opposite direction, trusted Stiles to follow. And he did, still leaving a bit of a gap between him and Derek, like they needed any more of that. Derek was **_furious_**.

" Where are we going?" Stiles eventually asked, after a long, unnaturally silent walk.

" My place." Derek was mad, yes, but Stiles had taken quite the tumble down that hill, landing in a muddy lake, losing consciousness for a few minutes, before Malia had gotten him out, having to push down on his chest for him to start coughing out the dirty lake water, so Derek would be damned if he didn't check him out for any serious injuries, and made sure everything was how it was supposed to be. Then, Stiles could go home and pretend like it didn't mean anything, Derek didn't care. Just because he was pulsing with anger and hurt didn't insinuate any differently.

Derek unlocked his door, threw the keys on the table, and went into the bathroom to grab the supplies he'd need for Stiles. He reemerged and Stiles was sitting on his couch, arm across his face, chest rising and falling so slowly, he could have been asleep. Derek wanted to just watch him like this forever. But, he went down on his knees, started clearing the mud away with a wet towel everywhere he could smell traces of blood, and didn't look up once.

" Are you mad at me?" Stiles whispered, sounding small and tired and so incredibly worried.

" Why would I be mad?"

" I don't know, that's why I'm asking."

" Then, no, I'm not mad."

" You sure look like you are."

" Well, I'm **_not_** , Stiles." Derek gritted out, hands still careful and slow, despite his heightened agitation.

" Is this about me falling into that lake? Because it's not like I meant to pass out like that, it just happened, and it was very embarrassing as is."

" Just – drop it, okay?" Derek stood up, wanting to get a second towel – or at least that was the excuse he was going with – but Stiles grabbed his hand, stopped him so intentionally, Derek never wanted to take another step away from him.

" Were you worried about me? Is that it?" Stiles' hand was on Derek's neck, and he only needed to tug once, before their foreheads were touching, their hearts skipping the same beat, like they were in exactly the same amount of love.

" Of course I was. I thought I was going to lose you."

" But, you didn't."

" I know that." They were whispering like they were afraid the world would hear, or maybe like they didn't care for it to.

" Then what is this about? Did I do something?" Stiles' scent started morphing into something like guilt and Derek wanted to take everything back, wanted to not have to have this conversation with Stiles. Derek sighed, had to put some distance between him and Stiles if he wanted to think straight at all, had to turn away for him to not see that shame across Stiles' face.

" Back there, when you looked at Chris like you – like it would be so awful for him to see us holding hands or whatever. I mean, I get that this is new, it's new for me too, but I – "

" Wait, what?"

" Are you ashamed of me, Stiles? Of being with me? Of – of us?" And there it was, hanging in the air between them, out in the open, and no longer clawing at Derek's insides like it was trying to replace everything good inside of him, shake him to his very core.

" Shit, is that what you think?" Derek didn't answer, didn't see the point.

" Jesus, Derek, look at me. Please, I'm sorry, I just – I need you to look at me." Stiles took Derek's hand again, but didn't really pull, just waited for Derek to turn towards him, at his own pace. When it took him too long to, Stiles turned around him instead, laying a finger beneath his chin, standing on his tiptoes and kissing Derek before he could even see him coming.

" I'm not ashamed of you. Fuck, why would I be? Take a look in the mirror and you'll see which one of us has more reason to be ashamed." Derek immediately shook his head, squishing Stiles' insecure, self-depreciative thoughts before they ever formed.

" No, but seriously. You're the most private person I've ever met, and like you said, this is all so new, and I – I didn't want to push you into telling anyone, especially since we had company too, and Chris isn't exactly the first person I'd assume we'd tell about this. I didn't want you to feel pressured into sharing any of this, in case you needed for it to stay between us. I just – I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, and I would have been okay with this being our secret, if it meant that I'd get to have you like this, for myself, no filters or precautions, just – us."

" You have me like this. You have me in all the ways a person can have someone. I just – I don't want to put such an effort into hiding it. I don't care if anyone knows, if, if you don't."

" I don't either. I love you and I don't mind telling it to the whole world."

" You do?"

" Hell yeah, I do." Stiles nodded, grinned, and Derek swore he'd never known love before this exact moment.

"Are you really okay?" Derek asked, needing the reassurance. 

" It's been a weird night, and I kind of almost died, but, I mean, this is making it at least 10 times better." Derek put a hand against Stiles' cheek, wishing he could just take it all for him. Stiles leaned into it like he was letting him all the way in.

" I bet I can make it about 30 times better."

" Oh yeah? What do you have in mind?" Stiles bit down on his lip, wiggled his eyebrows like he knew **_exactly_** what he was doing. And then, Derek was putting his hands around Stiles, patting his back until he leapt once, and he caught him. Stiles circled his legs around Derek's waist, his hands needy as they ran through his hair, tugging every time they hit against one of the walls, until they landed on the couch, Derek on top of Stiles, then Stiles on top of Derek. In the midst of it all, a whispered " _I love you too_ " fell against Stiles' lips, that formed into a smile so big, it could have been painful.

" Let's get in the shower." Derek suggested, pulling Stiles with him.

" Shower sex?" Stiles questioned, allowing himself a breather as he took off his pants, before reconnecting their lips again.

" I'd have anywhere sex with you."

And so they did. In the shower, then in Derek's bed, then on the kitchen's floor, then back on the couch, then they had to get a few hours of sleep, before going into the shower again. Before they knew it, it was time for them to head to Scott's house to regroup and reorganize themselves.  When they got there, they knocked, kissed, then released each other. Scott was the first one to pick up their scents, then it was Malia, and with a shrug to all their questions, Derek said that him and Stiles were together, that they should adapt because there was little they could do to help the scent, or the touches, or the looks, or even the occasional kisses. They were in love and they didn't plan on being quiet about it anymore. Or slow. Or careful. They were done being anything but in love.

 

[ That night, they went back to Derek's house. And every night since, for two weeks. Until, Stiles ran out of clean clothes to change into, and started moving his things out of his dad's house and into Derek's. And then, he never stopped coming home to Derek – except for when they had that one big fight over Stiles crashing Derek's car, resulting in Stiles spending one night at Scott's, before Derek apologized, told him to never do that again, so he didn't. ]


End file.
